


Sixth Time's The Charm

by Lokincest



Series: Striking a Bargain [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Loki had already come so many times, there was nothing left to give.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. This fic involves pissing during sex.

"Fuck! Fuck, _Thor_ ," Loki cried as he felt his orgasm come on... the fifth one that night. Thor grabbed his brother's hips, steadying him, and fucked him hard through his climax, every upward thrust hitting Loki's prostate until he was nearly incoherent with over-stimulation. His cock pulsed, shooting across his own stomach only once before softening, leaking clear fluid where it lay across Thor's belly. He was spent.

"Stop, I can't, I can't," Loki pleaded, rolling his hips weakly like a rider on top of a wild horse, trying to lessen Thor's movements. He started to lift himself from Thor's lap, but the thunderer held onto Loki's waist, stopping him.

"Stay," Thor urged, lying still underneath Loki. He pulled down, gently, and the trickster gave in with a whimper. Slowly, he sat back down, impaling himself once more on Thor's cock until he was fully seated in his brother's lap.

Thor swore softly and began stroking small, comforting touches across Loki's hips, back, thighs. Silently praising him for being so good, for letting him have this. Thor had come only once so far, while he was buried deep inside of Loki. Loki had been good to him then, too, letting Thor thrust roughly, press his hips as hard as he could against Loki's backside, muttering filthy words about how much he loved Loki's tight little ass, how good he felt inside, how he would breed him over and over again.

Now he resisted the urge to move, forcing himself to wait, savoring the feeling of being so deeply seated inside Loki's tightness. Of Loki's body trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm, his asshole and inner muscles clenching and spasming around his cock. Loki sat still as possible, his head bowed, hands on Thor's chest trying to keep himself upright. He was so sensitive now, but sitting with Thor's cock inside of him, so stretched and _full_ , felt impossibly good... He didn't want to give it up just yet.

And then Thor thrust upwards, not hard, not any deeper into him – that would be impossible – but moving them, grinding them together, acutely reminding Loki of Thor's cock against his prostate.

" _Fuck_ ," Loki swore, his hips bucking involuntarily, making them both groan. "Thor," he breathed, a warning, a plea. His brother's large, rough hands rested on his hips and he moved again, grinding them together.

Inside, Loki was still slick with Thor's earlier spendings. Inside, Loki was throbbing. He felt heavy, tired and sated. He wanted to protest that he couldn't handle any more. That Thor should pull out now and stroke himself over Loki instead if he still had his heart set on debauching him. But Thor was a pleasant pressure and thick weight inside of him that he didn't want to give up. It was just below the threshold of Too Much, and he felt that limit being pushed with rocking of their hips. It felt good, so good, and Loki couldn't believe that he could already feel the possibility of yet another orgasm building.

Thor watched his brother's face – Loki's eyes were closed, lips parted in order to pant softly while his hips worked in little circles. He seemed oblivious of anything else, lost to his own subtle pleasure. Thor simply lay back and watched his brother move, so beautiful as he unwittingly fucked himself on Thor's cock.

At long last Loki seemed to remember himself, and opened his eyes again to find Thor watching him. In an instant, his face was red and his hips were still... and then he moved again purposefully, daring Thor to say anything about it.

"You are insatiable," Thor chuckled, brushing unruly strands of hair away from Loki's face. "Do you need to come again?" he teased in a low, rumbling tone as he rubbed Loki's nipples.

Loki moaned and tried to lift up on Thor's cock, but Thor moved his hips with him, keeping himself fully sheathed, frustrating his lover. "Yes, damn you. But I don't think... ah... I don't think I can. There's nothing left. _Unm,_ " he choked off a small noise as Thor ran a finger over his cock like it was a delicate thing, teasing him. His member lay against Thor's belly, clear fluid still clinging to the tip. All that he had come last time were clear spurts of fluid... this time Loki wasn't even sure he could actually get hard again. Thor touched him with his forefinger and thumb, gently rolling the foreskin around the tip of his soft penis, and Loki shuddered.

"You're so perfect like this," Thor murmured. "Completely fucked out, unable to come, and still wanting more."

"I hate you," Loki said, but the small smile on his lips, the rhythmic, possessed little movements of his hips told their own story.

"Do you?" Thor grinned, pinching Loki's ass and making him arch up with a whine. Thor bucked his hips up and Loki nearly fell over, planting his palms on Thor's shoulders for support.

Thor raised his hips again, slowly, while holding onto Loki's waist, pushing into Loki, recovering an inch of space that had been lost when Loki lost his balance. He withdrew, sinking back onto the mattress, keeping Loki aloft, and then pressed upwards again, sinking in, and Loki moaned.

"Tell me you love me," Thor asked.

"No... _hnm_ ," Loki was interrupted by another thrust, another slow withdrawal and push into him. He wriggled his hips, panting as Thor fucked him slowly. He laughed. "I love your cock," he offered with a flippant grin.

Thor chuckled, running his hands over Loki's thighs. He cupped his brother's ass, helping him lift up, then let him sink back onto his cock. Loki gasped, and before he had a moment to recover, Thor lifted him again. He tried to help, raising up on his knees as much as possible, then letting himself fall. They both groaned aloud, enjoying the slick slide, in, out. Thor let his head fall back, simply watching Loki rise and fall above him, riding him. 

His fingernails dug into Thor's shoulders, his body bent forward, hair falling into his face. Once again his eyes had fallen shut, mouth open, focused on the angle of Thor's dick inside of him, on getting every inward stroke just right.

"Fuck..." Loki whined softly, feeling the edges of his next orgasm, and then cried out as Thor suddenly doubled their efforts. The thunderer's hips snapped into him ruthlessly, overstimulating his nerve endings, trying to force him hard over the edge by fucking him through it. Despite their enthusiasm, his cock remained soft, a bare trickle of fluid leaking onto Thor's belly, but still Loki could feel himself getting close. "Thor," he choked out, suddenly worried that he had already hit his limit, that his body really couldn't take anymore. Loki had already come so many times, there was nothing left to give. He had no idea what would happen when his climax came.

"I want to see you breaking apart while I come inside of you," Thor grunted, and Loki didn't know how to respond to that except to shudder violently. "Come on, Loki," Thor growled, driving hard into his brother. "You can do it... for me..."

"I can't... I can't... f-fuck," Loki gasped, trying to buck away from Thor's thrusts, but only helping Thor in the process. His body simultaneously trying to pull off and press harder against Thor, against that sweet cock filling every nook, filling his body with electricity. He could feel it coming, like a pressure building in his pelvis and then suddenly, it came, and he came.

His vision went black and spotty, his face and lungs burning as he shouted and gasped for air all at once. Thor fucked into him so hard, Loki couldn't feel his toes... couldn't feel anything but white shocks of bliss with every slap of Thor's body against his. He didn't think he could come again, but he was... hot and thin liquid pulsing from his cock, almost watery, almost like...

Loki stared in disbelief, and then humiliation, realizing that he had just wet himself, was still involuntarily pissing himself while Thor was buried deep in his ass. And not just that he had lost control of his bladder, which would be bad enough, but that he had leaked all over _Thor_. And that Thor's thrusts had slowed, that there was no way Thor missed the hot spurts across his stomach.

Loki froze completely, feeling himself die inside. When he dared to lift his eyes, Thor's were staring into him, containing all the intensity of the storm.

"I didn't mean t-"

He didn't get to finish the last word, because suddenly Thor had picked him up and flipped him onto his back, the air forced from his lungs as Thor slammed into him. Before he had caught his breath, Thor was coming deep inside, his teeth latched onto Loki's shoulder. He could feel every twitch of Thor's cock, every hot spill of seed inside of him until finally, finally Thor went flaccid.

Loki lay still, partially afraid to move and partially not wanting to dislodge Thor just yet. Sometimes he felt like if he could fall asleep with Thor's dick in his ass every night, he would. But right now he also wanted to pretend he couldn't feel his own urine cooling on his belly, highly aware that Thor was feeling the same thing.

"You pissed on me," Thor finally said, his voice strange in the crook of Loki's neck.

Loki felt his insides curl up in humiliation. "In my defense," he said, hoarse, "I told you I couldn't come a sixth time. It's your fault."

"I know," Thor said, and now the fucker sounded pleased with himself. "I made you come... so hard... that you pissed yourself."

" _Gods_ ," Loki groaned, because when Thor put it like that, it almost sounded hot instead of mortifying.

"Can I...?"

"Can you what?" Loki questioned with a mixture of suspicion and dread.

Thor lifted his head from Loki's shoulder and shifted himself from the cradle of Loki's hips, slipping free and letting Loki rest.

"Can I piss on you?" Thor asked, his face turning pink, voice hushed as if he found it embarrassing to ask, but at the same time he sounded far too excited.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Loki..." Thor's tone turned annoying, soft and fussy, when he wanted something. "You did it to me."

"That was an accident you asshole."

"Yes, but I liked it," Thor admitted, sneaking a hand to Loki's chest to play with a nipple. Loki wanted to bite his hand.

"Pervert," Loki muttered.

"Yes, but you like it," Thor smiled. He lowered his mouth, placing a kiss on Loki's smooth chest and making him sigh softly. "If you do... I'll let you pee on me again, whenever you want."

Loki scoffed. "That's hardly a fair deal, considering you're the only one who finds it attractive."

"Okay..." Thor drew circles on Loki's chest and kissed his skin again, letting his lips linger while he exhaled. Loki shivered. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me, whenever."

"Forever?" Loki's eyes lit up.

"Only if you want me to have my end of the bargain forever."

Loki sighed. "I'll need a bath."

"We're already very much in need of a bath."

Loki's eyes went sharp. "You'll give me a nice hot bath. And a back rub. And you won't mention this again. And that's not part of my 'whatever I want' bargain."

"Deal," Thor agreed, sitting back on his haunches. "Where do you want me to do it?"

"On my... On my dick?" Loki suggested, and Thor groaned softly, palming his own cock. "No higher than my stomach."

Thor nodded in understanding and took himself in hand, leaning over his brother. He pushed one of Loki's knees up, and the trickster complied, letting his legs fall open for Thor. A heavy second passed, and then Thor started to go, a hot splash hitting Loki's groin. Loki inhaled sharply and sat up on his elbows, a small noise escaping his throat as Thor aimed and pissed directly over his cock, soaking him.

"Fuck," Thor swore as the stream dwindled and stopped all too soon. He leaned close to Loki and shook the last few drops off the tip of his cock and onto his brother's skin. "Norns, Loki..." Thor panted slowly. Loki closed his eyes, trying to control his own breathing. "If I could fuck you again, I would," Thor said, with a breathless laugh that did nothing to lessen the fact that he truly meant it.

The trouble was, Loki couldn't find the words to deny that he would thoroughly enjoy such a thing. He was only glad that he was beyond exhausted, otherwise his arousal would be all too evident. As it was, he was sure that Thor was graciously ignoring the flush on his face, and his chest, as embarrassment.

Loki felt Thor's fingers on his face, tracing his jaw. "Bath?" Thor offered.

Loki's eyes snapped open. "Yes," he said, so quickly that Thor had to laugh as he let him up. "It's not funny," he fumed, feeling himself turn even redder. "The bed is ruined-"

"It is not."

"It will _smell_ , and _I_ smell."

Thor chuckled darkly. "You smell like me." He was incorrigible. Loki stood in the middle of the room, naked, angry, pink-skinned, and covered in their own fluids. And yet somehow, Thor still found him attractive, still dared to wrap his arms around Loki from behind, his hips pressing against Loki's backside as if they could actually go another round. He nuzzled against Loki's neck and then gently bit his pale skin, just enough to make Loki gasp.

"Well, I'd like to scrub you off my skin now," Loki grumbled. "No offense."

"None taken," Thor smiled, breathing in against Loki's hair and then steering them both towards the private bath. "I love getting you clean again as much as I love making you filthy in the first place. It means I get to do it all over again."


End file.
